Tarnished T-Shirts
by Juketsu No Kimi
Summary: This is the official sequel to Stained Tears and will be a 2-parter. So you all know how the first part ended, but are you ready for the next half? Something happened on the day that peter died, something no one has been able to figure out...until the faint noise of a breathing resperatior along with the wind.


(AN: You wanted a part 2?! Well you got a part 2! this will be a 2-parter, so stick around while i finish the other half. anyways, go ahead and read!)

* * *

 _Darkness….thats what normal people see when they try and get to the bottom of the ocean. The darkness is really a blanket, hiding whats really there. Normal people, even countries don't see what lies beneath them._ Peter decended into the darkness of the ocean, wrapping a gold choker around his neck. _I can breathe now…_ as peter felt the fort sink fast, he opened his eyes and saw a bright blue light. As it came closer, he felt hands pull him closer to the light. " welcome back." " we missed you so much." " your kingdom is glad that your back." peter smiled softly and opened his eyes wide as he saw a beautiful, pearly-white castle come into his view and smiled. He felt the chains wrapped around his body being untied and saw the fort fall into place. He looked at a huge crowd of people cheering for him and he smiled at them. " here is your crown, your highness." A small girl said while handing him a bright white crown. Peter looked around and grabbed it and put it on his head. As soon as he did, everyone cherred for him and he smiled. "your king has returned to sealand. The true sealand." An announcer said as everyone bowed down to him. _I think I'll spend some time here for a while. After all, the countries think im dead anyways._ Peter looked at the crowd and laughed. " I am peter Kirkland and I am your king!" peter announced as he heard roaring applause.

* * *

Tino cried as they lowered the coffin into the ground, wrapped with the flag of sealand and white sunflowers. Berwald held tino as he cried, most of the countries were silent out of respect. As they started to cover the coffin with cement, the countries left one by one. After 15 minutes of staring at his grave, tino and berwald left the untied nations cemetery. Although, they were all shocked when Antonio was not found. Soon tino gave up, seeing that peter was dead and that what other harm could he do. The countries agreed that Antonio could be free from federal prison, but to never leave spain. Antonio quickly took the offer, after being found in the middle of the ocean.

Antonio lied down on his bed and sighed softly. _so that was peter that I had sex with that night? I thought it was Lovino…guess I was wrong.. too bad when I tried to apoligse, peter, he killed himself and dragged the fort with him._ _And so that was peter that tonio held onto the letter that peter left for him, letting no one else's eyes see it, and cried. I guess I understand now. Peter was in love with me and I didn't notice him at all. I should have listened to him, maybe if I did, he would be alive._ After Antonio ate his food, he went for a stroll on the beach, looking into the night sky. He saw the stars shine bright and smiled softly. he sat down on the sand, letting the cool breeze hit him softly. looking at one star, he closed his eyes. " I wish that peter were alive again so I can apoligze to him. maybe if he were alive, I wish I could fall in love with him, just like he fell in love with me. After staring for 2 hours, he stood up, dusted himself off, and walked home. What he didn't hear was a little girl's laugh coming from the ocean. " so he wants peter alive? He is dead to this world, so he shall be reborn and given to this man." The girl said as her eyes shone pure white, then plunged back down into the sea.

* * *

Almost 25 years passed by and Antonio kept wishing for peter to come alive every night. And every day, his wish wasn't granted, leaving him sad. Antonio sat down on the sand and suddenly felt dizzy. He lied back, letting the darkness swallow his view. Although he did see a shine of white eyes come into his view, he felt a gentle touch cover his eyes, blinding him. as soon as he woke up, he heard a gentle cry coming from nearby. He sat up and opened his eyes wide as he saw a small, blonde, baby boy. His little hands reached out to the open sky, crying for the love he needed. Antonio held the baby close and cried silently. " I see you've awoken." Antonio looked up at the masked figure, draped in a black cloak. " yes I have. Who are you?" " that's not important. What is important is that you should be happy. Ive granted your wish and yet you don't thank me?" Antonio looked at the baby, then back at her. " thank you, but what does this baby have to do with peter?" Antonio tried his best to get a close view of her, but couldn't because it was so dark. He heard her breathing very heavily and noticed something: she had a breathing resperator on. " your throat, it has a-" " I know. I was in a fire. I barely survived, but my lungs were burnt to a crisp. I have to have this tube that's connected to my mask to breathe. Its simple: no mask, no breathing." Antonio looked down at the baby, looking at his small hands, smiling. Antonio then looked at the lady and smiled, starting to shed tears. " did you…you did…..but." " I did this so the balance of love will be equal. I killed him, then quickly reverted him to his baby stage. He has no memory of his past, but only that he will trust you and only you. Your wish has been granted, now I must leave, but I will depart with these words: don't let peter die alone, let him love you, be honest with yourself and protect peter from any harm. If you need help, call out to me, Yoyu-ko, and I will come to you. Until we meet again, Antonio." She said as she turned around, then walked away into the night, fading away into liquid metal. Antonio looked at peter in his arms and kissed his forehead. " welcome to your new home." As Antonio walked back to his house, he looked at the sky and smiled. " thank you." He mumbled into the silent night.

* * *

Many years passed by and peter grew up, only knowing about Antonio. Antonio kept peter's re-birth a very well hidden secret and treated him like gold. He made peter into a great man, only 16 in peter's eyes, and treated him with respect. The countries didn't suspect a thing, they didn't bother to include him in the world meetings anymore. Antonio came home one day and found a door that was supossed to be locked, despite how many locks he put on it, wide open. " peter? Did you open the ammo door?" peter came out of the kitchen with a banana in his hand. " I didn't, I found it open when I woke up half and hour ago. Why?" peter hugged Antonio, then set the bags Antonio was carrying on the counter, then kissed his cheek. " just wondering. Anyways did you miss me?" peter finished his banana and threw the peel away, then held antonio's hand. " I always miss you. Can we watch a movie tonight? I wanna cuddle." " but you always wanna cuddle with me." " that's because your so cuddly!" peter giggled as he saw Antonio blush. _How can I say no to peter? He's too adorable, although im glad he has no memories of his past life._ Antonio grabbed peter and held him close and kissed his forehead. " I love you peter." " I love you too Antonio." Peter kissed Antonio deeply, holding his left hand and felt a silver ring on his finger. _I know what that ring is, its our love. I remember when he gave that to me when I was little. I was the only person in his eyes, though now that I think about it, I am the only person he sees._ Peter looked into antonio's eyes and blushed. " I love you so much."

Antonio looked at peter with a smile and kissed the ring on peter's left hand. " I love you too. I only keep you here because I don't want anyone else in the world to see my most precious treasure. Who knows what they might do to you if they find out that I have the most precious treasure in the world." Peter blushed deeply. " did you practice your powers?" peter smiled . " yes. I think my body is used to the powers, so I can use them with more power. I didn't know I had them, does everyone have powers like me?" peter looked into antonio's eyes with curiosity. Antonio carried peter up the spiral staircase and into their bedroom. After lying him down on the bed and changing into his pajamas, Antonio smiled. " not that I know of. I don't have powers, but there is one thing that we do share." " what is it?" peter sat up with hope. " both of us are immortal. We wont ever die so we can live together. Forever. I hope that you understand." Peter looked at him with a confused stare, then shrugged it off.

After watching the movie, Antonio fell asleep on peter and peter tucked him in. being the sneaky teenager he is, peter snuck his way to the living room downstairs and sat down on the patio floor with his phone in his hands. He looked up at the night sky and saw how bright it shone across the whole country of spain. Peter raised his hand and saw a huge cube of water appear in front of it. _I wonder…..why does my heart suddenly ache?...why do I feel like im missing something in my life?...better shrug this off._ Peter opened a hidden floorboard and brought out 2 bottles of old whiskey. " I wonder when my drinking habit's start? I don't understand when, but whenever I use my powers, I gain pains in my heart." Peter said aloud to the quiet skies. Gulping down a bottle, he looked at the label of the other bottle. " looks like its from England….i wonder where this 'england' is." Peter formed a cube of water around it. " um…water….please take this to England. Find the owner of this bottle and give him this." peter plucked a white sunflower and kissed it lightly, then tying it onto the bottle. " now go." The water cube levated itself in the air, then towards the east. Peter pulled antonio's phone out of his pocket and looked through his contacts. " why does he have so many numbers?" as he looked though the contacts, he saw one that caught his eyes. 'england: Arthur Kirkland.' " why does this Arthur have my same maiden name?" peter quickly put the number in his phone and called it. Getting no answer, he decided to leave a voicemail. " I don't know who you are, but id like to know your relationship with Antonio. I don't trust you with anything, but why do you have the same name as i? my maiden name is Kirkland and your last name is Kirkland, so explain to me why anyone would allow this? I sent something to you, when you get it, please send back a written reply." Peter hung up and put everything back where it was. He quickly brushed his teeth and crawled into bed with Antonio. " I love you." Peter whispered into his ear, then slowly falling asleep.

* * *

Arthur tossed and turned in his bed, getting no sleep again. After peter's death, he isolated himself from everyone around him. He always sent Alfred to take notes for him, although he had to have china send him back-up notes. He left his phone upstairs and left it on silent, not hearing peter's call. When he went back upstairs to change, he saw a voicemail and left it alone. Its probably francis. Again. For the 5th time today. He stepped in the shower and washed his hair out. _How the bloody hell does oatmeal explode when you add milk? Fucking hell._

As Arthur washed his hair, flying mint bunny flew into his bedroom and grabbed arthur's phone, flying away with it. He flew down into an alley and landed into the palm of Lukas. " thank you very much." As flying mint bunny flew back to arthur's house, he heard Lukas running away.

"bloody hell. Where the devil did I leave my phone?" Arthur said as he looked around his house for his cell phone. After 3 hours of looking, he gave up and sat down in the parlor. Rubbing his temples, he groaned softly. Suddenly his headache turned into a migraine when his house phone rang. After a minute of yawning, he answered. " hello?' " Arthur! You need to come down to the alchemy floor. Now." He sat up straight and got his coat on. " whats the occasion? Its 1 in the morning lukas." " I'll tell you when you get here now hurry!" as soon as Lukas hung up, Arthur quickly made his way towards an alley in town London. Turning the corner, he quickly got pulled into a building and dragged down 3 flights of stairs. " Bloody hell! Lukas im here so just tell me now!" Lukas stoodin front of 5 peple in cloaks. " there's a voicemail on your phone." " I know. Its from francis, he called I think at 5pm." Lukas sighed. " no. someone called you at exactly 9:16 pm last night." Arthur tried thinking on who would call him that late at night. His thoughts were interrupted when Lukas closed a big book. " I know who called." Arthur looked at the men around Lukas, each figiting with their fingers. " tell me already." Lukas looked at the men around him and nodded. Taking a step forward, Lukas looked at Arthur straight in his eyes. " its peter."

Arthur stood in shock for a minute. " b-but that's impossible. He died." Lukas looked down at the floor. " I know, but as a nation, even a micronation, can be reborn. Yes, being a micronation, it would take time. But the voicemail, his voice….its so crisp and clear." Lukas handed Arthur his phone back, opening his voicemail. Arthur called his voicemail and Lukas stood next to him. " _I don't know who you are, but id like to know your relationship with Antonio. I don't trust you with anything, but why do you have the same name as i? my maiden name is Kirkland and your last name is Kirkland, so explain to me why anyone would allow this? I sent something to you, when you get it, please send back a written reply._ " Arthur dropped his phone and looked at the floor, crying hard. Lukas patted his back and Arthur fell to the floor crying. " he's alive! Im so glad he's alive." Arthur cried out, forcing an echo from the hallways. " Arthur! I found this on your doorstep." A man in a cloak said, carrying a bottle of jack with a white sunflower. Arthur looked up and saw the flower tied to the bottle. " a white sunflower? T-that means…" Lukas said as Arthur re-gained his strength. " he's still alive, but with amnesia."

* * *

Only 3 weeks passed by and peter was still looking up information about this 'Arthur Kirkland' and got no results. He kept it a very hidden secret from Antonio and decided to just lie down on the porch one night. Antonio had a meeting with his boss tonight, so he wouldn't be home for 3 days. Usually, peter would stay inside until Antonio would come home, but he needed some fresh air. He sat lied down on the patio and enjoyed the night air. As he pulled out his phone, he scrolled to 'Arthur Kirkland' and stared at the contact. " Hi there~!" peter looked to see a light green bunny with wings flying around him. naturally, on his guard, he had a water bubble around himself. " who are you? No, what the hell are you?" the bunny flew onto his chest, surprisingly fine to fly through the bubble of water, and smiled. " Arthur wanted me to give you this, so I flew right over!" peter stared at the bunny, then seeing an envelope tied to its stomach. He gently untied it and opened the envelope.

' Peter, you may think it's odd that I know your name, but you don't need to be threatened by me. I don't know if you know this, but you have amnesia. You don't remember who I truly am. I, Arthur Kirkland, am your older brother. I miss you a lot, so why not tell your brother where you currently are? Please. Many people are worried about you and they want you to visit. I sent flying mint bunny to give you this letter, but I can only hope that it reaches you in time. I never forgot you, even when you don't have your memory now, I wont forget you. Please, I miss you. I would appreciate a reply as soon as you get this. your older brother, Arthur Kirkland.' Peter shrugged at the letter, then giving the bunny a little card. " give this to Arthur please. And don't tell him where I am living." The bunny smiled and flew quickly into the night sky. Peter put the letter in the hiding spot where he put his personal booze. After locking every door in the house, he lied down and quickly fell asleep.


End file.
